


Happy Birthday, Ib

by CakeNeko



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: 7nd anniversary of Ib, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeNeko/pseuds/CakeNeko
Summary: It was a very special day, it was the day that lb aged 16 years old.





	Happy Birthday, Ib

 “I'm out, mom!” Shouted the girl as her hand touched the door handle.

 “Alright, take care and don't be late for your party.” Her mom answered from the kitchen.

 Ib opened the door and went down to the street, she jumped and hummed all the way. The girl was very happy, because it was a special day, it was her sixteenth birthday. To celebrate the occasion lb planned to meet up with Garry, a friend that she made in her childhood during her surreal adventure in the gallery of Guertena. After the meeting, the two would come back to her house where they would celebrate the occasion together with their family and friends.

 The place was a macaroons store that wasn't very far from the girl's house, that store was very special for lb and Garry, because it was where the two met to fulfill the promise that Garry had made to her, that he would take her to eat macaroons after they get out of the gallery.

 Turning one more corner lb could see the store; she hastened a bit and soon got to the establishment. After entering the place a bell ringed announcing her presence, it didn't took long for her to see Garry sitting at a table, he smiled and he noted her presence, and waved for her to join him.

 “Garry.” lb complimented him with a hug that was answered with another hug.

 “Hey, you're taller now.”

 “And you got older.”

 “Aw come on, that's how you talk to a gentleman?” He crossed his arms and inflated his cheeks, looking like a birrty child. lb ended up laughing upon the situation.

 “What's that?” The girl pointed to a package leaning against Garry's chair.

 “It's your gift.” The boy got the package and gave her to lb. “I was planning to give it to you only at your party, but I couldn't wait.”

 lb grabbed the package and started unwrapping it, after she was done unwrapping the girl put her left hand on her mouth, and tears started to roll down her eyes. lb gave Garry a hug, who wasn't expecting such a thing.

 “Thank you, Garry.” She said between some hiccups that escaped from her mouth. For a few seconds Garry saw her with the same appearance as the day he met her. This made him smile.

 “Happy birthday, lb.” He said while he caressed the girl's hair.

 In her hand lb was holding a painting of "her me" with 9 years old together with a younger Garry and a little blonde girl holding a blue doll. The trio looked like they were very happy.


End file.
